


Morning tickles

by SpeakOrDie



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOrDie/pseuds/SpeakOrDie
Summary: Just a little drabble about Timmy and Armie being waaayyy too cute and cheesy.





	Morning tickles

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is parlare-o-morire come talk to meeeee i love making friends

“Let’s take the day off”, Armie said, wrapping his arms around Timmy’s waist and burying his face on the younger man’s curls, the sweet scent of summer and sweat driving him crazy. 

Timothée laughed, leaning into Armie as he sipped his morning coffee. “Are you crazy? We can´t just take the day off. Luca would literally murder us both”, he said, turning around to face the older man, a big smile plastered on his face. 

“Oh, he’d murder me indeed. You, on the other hand? His precious tesoro? I highly doubt that”, he said laughing, taking Timmy’s face into his hands and giving his cheeks a little squeeze.

 “That’s a valid point, I guess. I’m Luca’s favorite for sure. I’m so grateful to have him as a friend, I honestly don’t know what i’d do without him. Isn’t he just the best?”, the younger man said while batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly, a playful smile on his lips. 

Armie gasped, a hand clutching his chest mockingly. “Timothée Chalamet. Are you trying to make me jealous?”, he said, putting both arms on the kitchen counter so that Timmy was trapped around them, and leaning in close to him so that their lips were almost touching, his hot breath driving Timothée crazy.

“I don’t know....what if I am?”, he said, leaning in closer to Armie, almost closing the gap between their lips. 

“Well that wouldn’t be very kind, would it? I couldn’t possibly let you get away with that” the older man answered, lifting Timmy’s shirt a little so that he could slip a hand inside, placing it on his stomach. “Perhaps I should make sure you don’t do it ever again?”, he said while giving him a mischievous grin and tickling his stomach, causing Timmy to release a breathless laugh.

“Come on Armie, don’t”, the younger man said, trying as hard as he could to escape, tears leaving his eyes from how hard he was laughing. “Stop!, come on!”, he screamed, managing to push Armie away and running for the bedroom, but failing to reach it, as the older man was faster. He grabbed him by the waist and tackled him to the couch, resuming the tickling while burying his face on Timmy’s neck. “COME ON Armie, stop! Please, i’ll do anything”, the younger man said breathlessly, flushed from all the tickling.

“Anything?” Armie said grinning, finally releasing Timmy from under his grip. “Pervert! You know that’s not what I meant”, the younger man said, hitting Armie with one of the pillows on the couch while laughing. 

Armie smiled, pulling Timmy close to him. “So, no taking the day off then?”, he said, playing with one of the curls he so dearly loved. “No, no taking the day off”, said Timmy, closing his eyes as the older man ran his fingers through his hair. 

“How about a kiss, then?” Armie said, tracing Timmy’s lips with his thumb. “Can I at least get a kiss?

“Always”, the younger man said, finally closing the gap between their lips, as he’d been wanting to do all morning.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: parlare-o-morire


End file.
